The present invention is directed generally to bundle ties, and more specifically to a bundle tie having an improved bundle-engaging surface.
Bundle ties, sometimes referred to as cable ties, are generally well known in the art. A typical bundle tie includes a relatively flat strap having a free first end and a tie head coupled to a second end. The tie head generally includes a strap engaging means, which may be provided as an aperture through the tie head and a locking pawl situated on or within the head, the pawl adapted to engage one or more serrations provided on an engaging surface of the strap. When the strap is inserted into the aperture in the tie head and the pawl engages the serrations, the tie generally forms a tie loop.
Prior tie heads have been coupled to a tie strap generally in two orientations: first, normal entry tie heads include an aperture through the tie head that is formed substantially perpendicular to the strap in its formed, at-rest state; and second, parallel entry tie heads include an aperture through the tie head that is formed substantially parallel to the strap in its formed, at-rest state. Further, parallel entry tie heads have been provided at various angles relative to the tie straps. Regardless of the manner in which a tie head is oriented on a tie, it has been observed that certain forces imparted by a tie head onto the bundle being secured may be damaging to the bundle.
Additionally, prior ties have generally been formed out of a relatively strong, yet flexible material, such as plastic, nylon, stainless steel, etc. Many elongate articles in conjunction with which bundle ties are used have a smooth, flexible coating. Thus, it has been noticed that a bundle that was secured by prior devices may be inclined to slip through the loop formed by a prior fastened tie.
Therefore, the art of bundle ties would benefit from a bundle tie having a head dampener to assist in preventing damages to a tied bundle and further to assist in preventing an elongate article, or a plurality of elongate articles, from sliding within a bundle tie loop.